


Looking Back

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she'd thought about it as a teenager, she would never have thought of <i>this</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Harry Potter
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for 365 Drabbles, Prompt - Grow Old With Me

> Grow old along with me!  
> The best is yet to be

If she’d thought about it when she was a teenager, she would have assumed the person beside her would have been Xander, or maybe Oz. She’d even told Oz that she believed that one day she would turn a corner in Istanbul and see him, but it had never happened like that. Instead, he’d died some years earlier, giving his life so that his children and the rest of his pack could get free, get back to the Council.

Xander, meanwhile, had someone of his own to grow old with, and she was happy with that. He had been the Heart of the Scoobies, and had grown to be the Head of the Council, stepping up when Giles had retired. The Council had blossomed under his rule, with the Slayers as full partners with their Watchers, and the future looked good for the next number of centuries.

Instead, she’d found someone new. Well, old now: they’d been together nearly forty years, and she was only thankful she could blame her white hair on her magic, which had leached the colour out decades ago. Of course, Remus had been rather shocked the first time he’d seen her work her magic; wanded magic was very different to her form of Earth magic.

It was odd how she’d ended up with another werewolf, yet it seemed so right. Xander had laughed outright when he’d met her then-boyfriend. As he explained it, her first love had been a werewolf, her second was witch: it only made sense that her last love be a magic-using werewolf. The one thing that had linked the three was their gentle peace that grounded her, made her whole. And if Remus was older than her, well, it wasn’t like Buffy could talk, and wizards like Remus lived very long lives, and he would likely outlive her. Which was sad, but it made for a long and happy life together.

“You’re in a very reminiscent mood this morning,” Remus murmured as he brought her a cup of tea.

“Just thinking about us,” Willow smiled as she caught his hand, “and about how lucky I am.”

“No luckier than I,” Remus argued. “I sometimes wonder how your friends ever let an old man like me court you.”

Willow snorted. “Like they would argue. Besides, Xander liked you, and that was all it took.”

“Do you know he threatened me with a silver shovel when I first asked you out?” Remus mused.

Willow smiled. “That’s my family.”

> The last of life, for which the first was made:  
> Our times are in His hand  
> Who saith, 'A whole I planned,  
> Youth shows but half; trust God: see all, nor be afraid!'
> 
>  _Robert Browning_


End file.
